La onceava generación Vongola
by Pez9
Summary: La décima generación está a punto de terminar, pero esto no significa que la familia desaparezca, los Vongola están de vuelta.


_La historia de la décima generación Vongola nos atrapó a todos, pero ¿Te has preguntado que fue de la familia? Bien, en este pequeño fanfic nos encontraremos con la onceava generación Vongola, hijos e hijas de los guardianes (Por razones de falta de mujeres que pudieran ser una pareja creíble, decidí que la opción más viable sería meter dos parejas yaoi aquí, lo siento mucho por quienes no les gusta este género, o incluso si solamente no les gustan estas parejas, pero creo que quedarán conformes con el resultado. Además, por respeto, intentaré abstenerme de escribir tanto romanticismo) En esta historia conoceremos las aventuras de la actual generación de la mejor familia mafiosa del mundo._

 _Aquí está la historia._

* * *

 **La onceava generación Vongola**

 **cap 1: Los jóvenes herederos**

Tsuna POV

Aún recuerdo el día cuando Kyoko se fue, yo estaba realmente devastado, pero sabía que ella debía partir, mi corazón se rompió en mil pedazos, y por un momento pensé que mi vida se acababa en ese instante. Dos años más tarde, Haru se fue a una prestigiosa universidad, y también abandonó a la familia.

Pero no estaba del todo mal, mis amigos siempre estuvieron ahí para mi, pasaron los años, y finalmente me convertí en el jefe de la familia, junto con mis queridos guardianes.

Tuvimos muchas aventuras, estuve al borde de la muerte varias veces, pero sobreviví, porque ¿Saben? Hubo alguien que estuvo protegiéndome todo el tiempo... y no, no era Gokudera, aunque le hubiese gustado, fue nadie más y nadie menos que Hibari Kyoya. Poco a poco me fui dando cuenta de que realmente era importante para él, y él también lo era para mi. Terminamos casándonos y con métodos costosos y grandes avances científicos, pudimos tener dos hermosos hijos, Kaede, la mayor, quien es guardián de la nube, y Sora, el menor, nuestro cielo.

Ryohei y Hana tambien terminaron casándose, y tuvieron a nuestro guardián del sol, la pequeña Tsubasa. Gokudera y Yamamoto, contrario a todo lo que nos pudimos imaginar, tuvieron el mismo destino que la alondra y yo. Tuvieron gemelos, Arashi, el guardián de la tormenta y Akira, el de la lluvia. Algo que todos nos imaginábamos, era que a futuro Lambo e I-Pin terminarían enamorándose, y así pasó, nuestro guardián del rayo se llama Tako, hijo de ambos. Finalmente, los dos guardianes de la niebla, Chrome y Mukuro, tuvieron un hijo, a quien llamaron Kuro. ((1) Abajo estará la lista de los nombres por si en una de esas no saben de quien carajo hablo)

Claro, la onceava generación aún no ha sido oficialmente creada, aún falta que yo le pase el mando a Sora... aunque esto me rompe el corazón, siendo que mi pequeño es el menor de todos, y tener que atribuirle toda esta responsabilidad me parece insensible.

Narradora POV

Era una brillante mañana, los rayos del sol que se colaron por la ventana iluminaron el rostro de Kaede, una chica de 19 años líder del comité disciplinario.

La luz la despertó, eran las 10.30 de la mañana, se levantó con desgana y cerró la cortina de un tirón, se giró en dirección a la cama, pensando en seguir durmiendo, pero hoy era un día importante: El cumpleaños de Tsuna, su querido papá.

Caminó lentamente hasta el baño y ahí se aseó en unos quince minutos y se puso su ropa formal; camisa blanca, corbata negra, pantalones negros y una chaqueta con la leyenda "comité de disciplina" en el brazo, la cual siempre llevaba en los hombros.

Parecía una chica malhumorada, y en cierto modo lo era. Las ojeras que llevaba eran producto del trabajo que hacía en la escuela durante la noche, eso, más su piel blanca, cabello y ojos negros le daban un aspecto algo espeluznante... aunque nadie podía tomarla enserio, ya que lamentablemente había heredado la adorable y esponjosa cabellera de su padre, cosa que la hacía parecer algo torpe a ojos de los alumnos. Además, era la mayor de la onceava generación.

Partió, entonces, a la habitación de su hermano menor: Sora. Ella era siempre la primera en despertar, así que le tocaba el trabajo de despertador. Sigilosamente entró al cuarto de su hermanito, quien era todo Tsuna exceptuando el color del cabello y los ojos. Se sentó al borde de la cama del chico de quince años.

-Sora... Sora, despierta- Dice ella moviéndolo suavemente y con un tono de voz igual- Hey... es hora de despertar, hoy es el cumpleaños de papá- El niño aún seguía dormido. Ella repite el proceso pero algo más fuerte. Él aún no despierta- Sora...- repite. el pequeño aún duerme- ¡Despierta maldita plaga!- Dice perdiendo un poco la paciencia y pegándole en el estómago con una de sus tonfas (Con una fuerza moderada).

El niño despierta con un grito muy parecido a los de Tsuna.

-¡¿Cual es tu problema?!- Dice casi llorando.

-Hoy es el cumpleaños de Tsuna, levántate de una vez- Ella toma las tonfas en sus manos, produciendo un silencio de obediente en su querido hermanito.

Se levantó y fue a la ducha de inmediato. Una sonrisa cruel y triunfante se dibujó en la cara de la guardiana de la nube.

Mientras tanto, Yamamoto y Gokudera estaban teniendo una mañana agitada.

Solo se oían explosiones dentro de la casa de los guardianes de la lluvia y tormenta, sus hijos peleaban nuevamente... o más bien, Arashi atacaba al pobre Akira con bombas mientras este se defendía solo alejándose e intentando tranquilizar a su gemelo con una voz dulce... cosa que solo enfurecía más al próximo guardián de la tormenta.

Aunque ambos tenían el cabello blanco y el mismo tono de piel, tenían rasgos bastante distintivos; Nacieron exactamente iguales, luego comenzaron a diferenciarse. Arashi era más delgado y usaba una pequeña cola de caballo, él sacó los ojos de Yamamoto. Akira comía demasiado, así que era ligeramente más robusto que su hermano, usaba el cabello corto, sacó los ojos de Gokudera y es mayor que su hermano por diez minutos.

Cada uno heredó de un padre tanto el atributo como la personalidad, eran prácticamente versiones jóvenes de Gokudera y Yamamoto, así que nunca fueron muy unidos como hermanos.

-¡Maldito idiota!- Grita Arashi lanzando bombas a todas partes.

-¿Y que hice está vez?- Responde el otro riendo.

Las bombas se detuvieron y la tormenta puso su mano en la barbilla al tiempo que agachaba la cabeza para pensar mejor.

-No lo recuerdo- Dice alzando los hombros. El chico de los ojos verdes ríe.

-Como me lo imaginaba de mi hermanito- Bromea el mayor frotando los cabellos de su gemelo.

-¡No me digas hermanito! ¡No puedes decirlo cuando tienes esa estúpida sonrisa de niño pequeño!- Gritaba al tiempo que sacaba una bomba. En eso, se abre la puerta de golpe.

-¡¿Que están haciendo ustedes dos aún en pijama?!- Grita Gokudera, quien acababa de entrar- ¡Hoy es el cumpleaños del décimo! ¿Como se les ocurre? ¡Vayan a arreglarse en este instante!

Ambos obedecieron de inmediato, se levantaron y luego de cruzar la puerta, Arashi lanzó un comentario: "Si tanto amas al décimo ¿Porque no te casas con él?"

-¡Ojalá lo hubiese hecho! ¡Así no hubiesen nacido ustedes, pedazos de plaga!- Respondió con el puño en alto. Los chicos ya habían bajado. Gokudera se giró y tras él estaba su esposo apoyado en la pared, de brazos cruzados y mirándolo con una ceja levantada. El hombre volvió a hablar pero con un tono suave y mirando hacia otro lado- Sabes que es broma- El guardián de la lluvia sonrió sin decir palabra y frotó los cabellos de su pareja- No hagas eso- Quitó la mano de su cabeza.

Los hermanos gemelos se pusieron sus trajes de gala, cada uno con la corbata del color de su atributo. De pronto, alguien tocó el timbre, Arashi bajó y abrió la puerta. Era Lambo, quien actualmente tenía 28 años. Iba de la mano con su hija Tako.

-Ah, Arashi- Dijo calmado- Verás, I-Pin y yo debemos arreglarnos para la fiesta, pero la pequeña es muy inquieta y nos está molestando un poco, cuídenla hasta la fiesta de Tsuna ¿Si?

-¿¡Que!?- Preguntó alterado- No voy a cuidar a ese monstruo.

La pequeña se le acercó lentamente y abrazó con cariño las piernas de Arashi.

-Porfavor Arashi-san- Levantó su vista y lo miró con ojos suplicantes. El guardián de la tormenta bajó y levantó a la niña de seis años en sus brazos.

-Bien, pero solo por esta vez- El Bovino sonrió, se dio la vuelta y se fue caminando.

-Ah, por cierto- Dijo sin darse la vuelta- Logra que se ponga su vestido de fiesta, ni siquiera I-Pin ha podido convencerla de salir de ese traje de vaca.

-T-Te odio- Dijo el chico completamente descolocado.

* * *

Tsuna y Hibari: Sora, guardián del cielo y Kaede, guardián de la nube

Gokudera y Yamamoto: Arashi, guardián de la tormenta y Akira, Guardián de la lluvia.

Lambo e I-Pin: Tako. Guardian del rayo

Chrome y Mukuro: Kuro. Guardian de la niebla

Ryohei y Hana: Tsubasa. Guardian del sol

Bien! nwn he terminado, aunque claro, si esto tiene buenas respuestas continuaré con la historia de tan maravillosa familia. Gracias.

Y, oh, aunque mis habilidades artísticas no son las mejores (Son caca) He hecho un dibujo de Arashi y Akira, y en cada capitulo iré dibujando a los nuevos personajes. Esta vez, disfruten a los gemelos, pueden verlos en mi tumblr (Pezington . tumblr . com) ya que no puedo poner links. Disfrutenlo!


End file.
